


Why You’re So Awesome Dean Winchester

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Love, Not Beta Read, Romance, Smut adjacent, Valentine’s Day, awesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and you tell Dean exactly how you feel.





	Why You’re So Awesome Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I found a book at the store called “Why You’re So Awesome” and it made me think of what I would write to Dean if I were in a relationship with him.

We’re few weeks away before Valentine’s Day and Dean and I are in the local supermarket in Lebanon making a supply run. While he’s away from me searching for beer, burgers and condoms (our normal supplies), I decide to peruse the Valentine’s Day cards and stuff. He usually sticks by me, always concerned for my safety, but decides to let me have a little space. We all need a little space sometimes. Sometimes I feel he is a little overprotective of me, but he only does that out of love. I can’t blame him. After being attacked by a Wendigo two years ago and now living in the bunker, he’s always worried my involvement with him will get me hurt and killed. I’m searching the cards trying to find just the right card that describes my love for him without being too mushy. Dean’s not overly romantic. I mean he is the way of little things like the way he spends his time touching and holding me; making sure I am happy; making sure I cum first; and even little things like not making me sleep in the wet spot when we’re done making love. I’m looking at all these cards and just can’t make up my mind until I see this little fill-in book out the corner of my eye and I grin widely knowing this is exactly him. I quickly grab it and go and pay for it, stuffing it in my purse before I search out Dean and we finish our shopping.

 

On the drive back to the bunker, I scoot next to Dean putting my head on his shoulder as he puts his hand on my knee, rubbing little circles long my kneecap, as my body warms to his touch. As soon as I get back and unload the groceries, I run to our room and stuff the bag into my tshirt drawer since he enjoys picking out my lingerie and barely there panties to wear most of the time.

 

When I’m not researching lore with Sam, out watching Dean tinker on Baby, sparring with Dean and Sam or in a compromising position with Dean, I started going to our shared room and began filling in this little book when I have spare time from Dean.

———————————————

Two days before Valentine’s Day, Dean knocks on our bedroom door.

“Just a moment.” I’m flustered, almost done filling out the book so I don’t spoil the surprise, so close to the romantic holiday. I shove it along with the pen under my pillow, and then lay lazily on the bed. “Come in.”

Dean opens the door. I’m laying across the bed and he smiles as he walks in, clearly nervous. He rubs the back of his neck. “Hey Baby. I know we’re just a few days from Valentine’s Day, but Sam’s found a case and has asked me to join him.”

I looked at Dean, disappointment creeping across my face. “Can it wait a few days?” As soon as I said it, I realized I knew that was not possible. That’s his work: saving people and hunting things, the family business. “I’m sorry Dean. Yeah. Sure. Go on. I’ll be OK. I promise.”

He walks up setting on the bed near my head and puts his palm to my cheek. “I’m sorry Baby. I’ll make it up to you when we get back. Romantic dinner, a nice drive in your Malibu to a remote area, where we’ll open the moonroof and make love under the stars.”

I smile at the thought. “Sure Dean. Sounds wonderful.”

“You know I love you and I’m going to miss you.” He leans in, pressing his luscious lips to mine kissing me passionately until I’m dizzy, like I always am after kissing Dean.

“Yes Dean. I love you and will miss you too.” His lips are euphoric. I find myself tugging his bottom lip as his tongue rolls across my lips, opening as his tongue moves in searching for mine. As our tongues meet, he moves closer, crawling on the bed, rolling me to my back, and hovering over me.

We pull apart and he raises himself pulling off his shirt quickly. He then leans in running his hands up under my shirt feeling up my torso as my shirt goes up with his rough but tender hands. He pulls it off of me and smiles.

I undo his belt pulling it off, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans pushing them along with his boxer briefs down his waist and hips, allowing his now tented erection some breathing room.

He leans in kissing me again, unhooking my bra, slipping it off my arms, then grabbing the end of my yoga pants and panties pulling them off.

“When are you leaving?”

“First thing tomorrow morning.” He gives me his signature smirk and I know he’s not going to leave without an epic goodbye. “So, we have all night.”

I look at him smiling raising myself as I throw my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist as I pull him down to me and press my lips to him.

He kisses around my jaw, down my neck as he finds my pulse point and begins nipping my skin, as my hands reach up feeling his strong back and shoulder muscles.

He begins kissing down my torso making sure he suckles my breasts and turns my nipples into weapons before working his way down between my thighs.

I’m lost in his touch as I hear him from between my legs. “I love the way you taste…”

As Dean lays naked on his stomach, snoring logs, I grab the book and pen from under the pillow, finishing up the last few questions. I then got up, slipping the book and my worn panties into a brown bag and then into a zippered section of his duffel, climbing back into bed, laying my head against his bare back.

————————————————

It’s Valentine’s Day evening. I am laying in our shared bed watching 80s teen movies on my laptop. I had just finished swooning over my Jake Ryan from Sixteen Candles, feeling amorous, but Dean wasn’t there to help alleviate that. I closed my laptop, putting it on my nightstand and rolled over to my side trying to fall asleep. I could get out the vibrator he gave me, but it never did the same thing he could with his hands and tongue. It only enhanced things when he was with me. I just wanted him there and inside me when I hear a text alert come across my phone. I picked it up looking at it. It was from Dean.

_Hey Baby! You still up?_

I respond. _Yeah Dean. I’m still up._

My phone starts ringing. I pick it up putting it on speakerphone, hearing his sexy deep voice. “Hey Baby. Happy Valentine’s Day. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Dean.” I feel exhausted and lonely and knowing he isn’t here just makes me sadder.

He must sense my sadness. “You OK Baby?”

“Yeah… I just miss you.”

“I know so…”

There is a long pause and I’m waiting for Dean to respond when our bedroom doors open and Dean walks in. “I’m home.”

I sit up and blink. “Dean? Really?”

“Yeah Baby.”

He walks to the end of the bed and hands me a bouquet of flowers. He drops his duffel on the floor and climbs in to the bed and hovers over me. “Happy Valentine’s Day Baby.”

Our lips meet and I quiver under his touch…

—————————————————

Like a true gentleman, he lays in the wet spot and I curl up against his chest after an hour of lovemaking. “I thought you had a case.”

“We’re done. It was only a few hours away. When we got there, Sam said he could handle it, but we caught a lucky break, finding the bones quickly, and salting and burning them.”

“That’s great.”

I look up into his eyes. “So, did you find your Valentine’s Day gift?”

“No.” Dean looks at me confused. “What did I miss?”

He was never real astute so I get up naked and walk over to his duffel, setting next to his pile of clothes. He whistles and open the zippered pocket quickly, pulling out the gift and tossing it to him.

I hurry up back under the covers and scoot back over to his chest, smiling in anticipation.

He opens the little brown bag and pulls out my panties. He looks at them and laughs. “These won’t fit me Babe.”

I laugh. “I know silly.”

He raises them to his face and smells them, smiling. “You were wearing these the other night, weren’t you?”

“Yes. I thought I’d give you a little piece of me since you were going to be away.”

He continues smiling and sets them down on his stomach. “Since I already ate you out this evening, I’ll keep these in my bag to remind me how you smell and taste.” He tosses them down to his duffel.

He then reaches in the bag grabbing a small book about three by four inches and reads the cover. “Why You’re So Awesome: To Dean, From Y/N.”

He chuckles opening and begins reading each page out loud:

“1. Your ‘car’ is totally awesome.” He laughs. You do love my car, don’t you?”

“Yes Dean, but not as much as you.” I run my hands along his chest and he smiles at my touch. “Babe don’t get me started. I’m hungry and will eat you out again.”

I laugh and stop running my fingers up his chest as he goes to the next page.

“2. You are the most awesome ‘lover’ in the world. 3. You have the funniest ‘sense of humor’.” He looks at me. “You’re always saying I’m being stupid.”

I smile. “Stupid can be pretty fucking funny.”

He turns the page. “4. You are awesomely talented at ‘making me cum’. Oh I am?”

“Yes you are.”

He begins to roll me to my back. I push him back. “There’s a lot more to this book, Dean.”

“I know and I’d love to take a detour.”

“Just keep reading sexy.”

“5. It would have been awesome to know you when ‘you were a boy, watching you take care of Sam’. Really?”

“You were probably adorable as usual.”

He winks and my God he makes me turn into putty with his wink and I think about straddling him and letting him fuck me, but not right this minute. We have plenty of time for that later.

“6. If you were a holiday, you’d be ‘Christmas everyday’. 7. It’s awesome going to ‘bed’ with you. 8. I wish I was as awesome as you at ‘saving people; hunting things’. Aw Babe. I never wanted that part of my life for you.”

“I just meant I wish I could kickass with you and Sam.”

“I like you waiting here at the bunker for me where I know you’re safe.” He looks at me sincerely.

“I know Dean.”

He turns the page. “9. I want to steal your awesome ‘kisses’.” He looks over at me. “You don’t have to steal my kisses.”

“They say a legal kiss is not as good as a stolen one.” I stole that line from a song “Change My Needs” from my favorite band, Scars On 45.

“10. We’d make an awesome ‘married’ team. You want to get married?”

“Not this moment Dean, but maybe someday.” He breathes a sigh of relief. I know he’s not ready for that kind of commitment yet, but I felt I had to answer honestly.

He smiles at me. “If I ever see myself getting married, it would be with you.”

And that was what I needed hear at that moment. All hope is not lost.

“11. It is awesome how you ‘make me feel’. 12. You deserve the Awesome ‘Sexiest Hunter and Best Lover’ award.” He smiles shyly.

“13. Your ‘penis’ should be studied by science.”

“And I volunteer as the scientist assigned to this task.” I look over at Dean eagerly who smiles.

“I’ll let you study me anytime you want Baby.”

“You promise.” I want to lean in and give him an amazing blow job at this moment, but stop.

“14. You’re awesome at giving ‘me multiple orgasms’. Oh I am?”

“You never leave me hanging, like a true gentleman.”

“15. If you wanted to, you could easily ‘have me anytime you wanted’. I already know that and usually do, sweetheart.”

“I’m just making it obvious.”

“I know. 16. You have awesome taste in ‘classic rock music’. 17. It’s awesome how you ‘turn me on and love me’ every day. 18. If you were an animal, you’d be ‘rabbit’.”

“I know you are ‘Squirrel’ Dean, but you make me want to be fucked like a rabbit.”

Dean smiles biting his lip, and it takes all of me not to want to grab him and pull him to me. Trying not to make my arousal show, I smile.

“19. You make me want to be more awesome ‘at hunting’. 20. It’s awesome how you’re usually right about ‘what buttons to push on me in bed’. What can I say? I know women and I know what you like. 21. I wish I knew your secret for ‘staying fit’.”

“Lots of sex Babe.”

“You’d think I’d be in better shape then.”

“You look amazing Baby. You’re beautiful. You have lost a lot of weight just being here and I’m starting to miss the extra curves that I loved getting lost in.”

I smile. He’s too kind. “I’m still fuller figured.”

“You’re beautiful Y/N.”

I lower my head and blush.

He places his finger under my chin and lifts up my chin. “I mean it Y/N.”

“Thanks.”

He presses his lips to mine and I feel all my cares fall away. We finally pull away as he turns to the next page. “22. It would be awesome to see you ‘and Sam not having to hunt and having a normal apple pie lives’. That’s a pipedream Baby.”

“I know, but a girl can dream.”

“23. People seem to be impressed with your awesome ‘car’. 24. You’re awesome at making ‘me happy’. 25. Everyone should be as awesomely ‘talented in bed’ as you. Really? Everyone? How would you know?”

I look at Dean seriously. “Let me say this Dean, I’ve had enough bad dates to know what’s good and what’s amazing. You are amazing.”

He smiles and flips the page. “26. It would be awesome if you never ‘have to hunt’ again. I know Baby.”

“Just think of all the sex we could have, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Oh now don’t start tempting me sweetheart. I already want you every second I’m alone with you. If I didn’t hunt, we’d probably be on baby number three by now.”

“Probably, but I wouldn’t complain.” I ran my hands across his chest and he smiles.

Dean grunts and looks at me with an unbridled passion. “That’s it. Intermission. Now.” Setting the book on the dresser, he rolls me over kissing me passionately and shifts me to the spot we made love last so we don’t create a new wet spot. He settles between my thighs as he kisses me….

Dean settles back to his spot and I curl up to his chest again as he grabs the book. “Now where were we. 27. It’s awesome to play ‘bunker mates’ with you. 28. I believe the world needs your uniquely awesome ‘lovemaking skills. 29. ‘Jensen Ackles’ should play the movie version of your life. Hell no. I was already him in an alternate universe. I thought you’d say something like Ryan Reynolds?”

“Hell no Dean. Ryan Reynolds is not attractive in my opinion. Funny, yes. Attractive, no.” I look at him and smile. “I think you should really play you. Let it be autobiographical.”

“You mean porn. I bet I would be good at porn.”

“I bet you would,” I mumble.

“3 You know what Baby, I’ll let the professionals do that. 30. It’s awesome that you get my ‘humor’. Yeah Babe. 31. We should totally ‘fuck in public’ someday. I’m 1000% on board with this request Y/N. To have you scream out my name as I pound into you and people watch already has me ready to pound into you again.”

I blush. He’s turning me on.

“32. It’s awesome how you want to…” “‘pound into me in public’,” I said with a big smile.

Dean winks and cocks his eyebrow. “That’s not what this says. It says, ‘have me cumming all day and night’.”

“That too.” I begin to blush, getting embarrassed. I must have been super horny when I was filling out this book and Dean is noticing that. He smiles, staring at me until I look at him. “I love that you’re sharing all this info with me.”

“It’s too much information Dean. This was such a bad idea.”

He reaches over grabbing my face. “I love that you are starting to feel more comfortable with sharing your wants with me Babe. I can’t read minds. We have to tell each other want we want to enjoy each other, and I’m so glad you’re sharing this with me.” He flips through. “Wow. We still have 17 more of these. 33. I still can’t get over how you ‘can rev my engine with a lip bite’. You mean this? He ran his teeth over his bottom lip, biting down, mostly biting his right side and when he did that, I got wet just thinking about his lips between my thighs. He noticed I was biting my lip as well. “I must say that you biting your lip is a definite turn on for me too.”

I release my lip and smile, rubbing my thighs together to get some friction. I wish he’d just finish this damn book so we can start doing some awesome things to each other. “Just keep reading sexy.”

“34. It’s awesome how you keep getting better at ‘going down on me’. Oh sweetheart, I’m so glad you love that as much as I love doing it to you.”

I scoff. “Most men aren’t as eager to give than to receive.”

“You should know I’m not ‘most men’ by now.”

I chuckle. “Oh. I’ve known that for awhile Dean.”

We pine for each other and if he doesn’t get through this damn book, Valentine’s Day will be over. “Keep reading. Then you can Fuck me.”

“35. If we could bottle your ‘sexiness’ and sell it, we’d make a fortune. 36. It’s so awesomely funny when you ‘make a bad joke and then get mad because no one laughs at it’. I don’t make bad jokes Sweetheart.” His face was incredulous.

I just laugh because he’s doing exactly what I love about him.

“37. I’m eternally grateful that you ‘saved my life and fell in love with me’.”

I look down in total embarrassment. He puts his fingers under my chin to raise my head. “I am too.” He looks at me. His emerald greens piercing me deep in my soul, and I swallow hard because he makes me horny and emotional, all at the same time. “38. It’s awesome how you have such strong ‘arm muscles to hold me up in your arms’. I can’t wait to demonstrate this just as soon as I can get through the rest of this. 39. If you were a color, you’d be ‘red hot like passion’. 40. Remember how awesome it was when ‘we hooked up for the first time?’ How could I forget. I know we had a few drinks in us, but you felt so amazing.”

And I know he is turned on by the tent that is forming in the sheet. Only 10

more.

“41. It’s awesome when you ‘make me feel beautiful’ like ‘a gentleman’. 42. I never get bored of ‘your smile’.” Dean looks at me, smiles, and I beam in response.

“You are so gorgeous.”

“I was about to say the same thing to you.” Dean looks at me.

“So close. Let’s finish this up.” I look at him and smile.

“OK. 43. It would be awesome to go to ‘bed’ with you. Not much longer Babe. 44. I can’t wait to see what happens when ‘you’re done with this book’. Me too. 45. I’m slightly obsessed with you’re awesome ‘body. I just can’t get enough’. 46. I always want to hear what you’re going to say about ‘relationship’. Y/N - you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. 47. It’s awesome how you believe in ‘me’. I do Baby. 48. If you were a junk food item, you’d be ‘an extra long loaded stadium brat. I like the sound of that.”

I look at him and wink mischievously. “I can’t wait to try to swallow you whole.”

I swallow as my mouth explodes in saliva and I watch his tent getting larger.

He smiles “Almost there Baby. Almost there. 49. No one is as awesome as you at ‘“loving me’. I sure hope not.”

“Of course not.”

“50. I am so ‘eternally grateful’ for ‘the fact that you chose me’.” He turned the final page ‘you’re awesome’. I am the lucky one because you’ve stuck by me when I was being a stupid asshole by not expressing my feelings to you and coming back to you. You waited more than any woman has ever waited for me to ‘man up’ and I could never be happier. You let me leave to go on hunts, even when you are sad and miss me. You’re the awesome one,” he said as he laid the book on the nightstand, rolling over, hovering over me.

I instinctually wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and stare into his eyes. “No one loves you more than I do, Dean Winchester.”

Dean stares as me. “Are you using a line from Twilight?” He has been made to suffer through those movies on more than one occasion, but the fact that he remembers that means he watched it.

I smile. “Yes Dean. It is.”

“Douchebags,” he said leaning down and kissing me.

“Forget I said that. Let’s get dressed and go somewhere you can fuck my brains out.”

“Why don’t we just stay here. It’s close to midnight and I would be a bad boyfriend if I can’t make you cum at least once before the end of Valentine’s Day.”

“OK.” I smile as he leans down pressing his lips to the crease of my neck.

“Now it’s my turn to say what is entirely awesome about you.”

“Oh no you don’t Dean Winchester. You are going to fuck me hard and fuck me now. We can be romantic again tomorrow, but I’m fucking done with dirty talk for the night. Let’s get down to business, shall we.”

Dean smiles. “Yes Ma’am…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you enjoy what you read, leave a comment.  
> Constructive Critcism accepted.
> 
> Please do not copy, repost or disseminate in any program, website, or forum without expressed written consent of the author.


End file.
